


Am I Here, Am I Right? or, I hurt Ethan Green multiple times in many different ways

by Rine3195



Series: Ethan Green Is Alive and Wilbur Cross Gets Redeemed Fuck You [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ethan Green Lives, Nonbinary Ethan Green, Other, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rine3195/pseuds/Rine3195
Summary: Ethan Green is my child and they deserve to be alive so fuck you.
Relationships: Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Ethan Green & Tom Houston, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: Ethan Green Is Alive and Wilbur Cross Gets Redeemed Fuck You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738759
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Am I Here, Am I Right? or, I hurt Ethan Green multiple times in many different ways

Ethan Green knew things were not okay, but they weren't quite sure why.

They'd tried to get tickets to the movie, failed, and threatening Jimmy like they usually did didn’t work because they got caught by the police and almost got arrested, but that was kind of a weekly thing. And honestly, they shouldn’t be feeling like this. After today, everything was going to be alright. They, Lex, and Hannah were all going to be on their way to Cali-freakin-fornia. That was enough for anyone to be happy.

So why the feeling of dread? they asked themself.

Maybe it was the fact that they knew Lex was probably going to kill them when she found out they had zero dough. Ethan KNEW they were going to regret that when they did it. At any rate, they told Hannah about it. Maybe it was strange, but they told Hannah everything. She was a good listener and never told anyone anything they said. Then, they figured out why they were on edge: Hannah was on edge. Something didn’t feel right to her, so it changed how they felt. So they told her again about California. That usually helped. Pretty soon, they were ranting about how Hannah didn’t deserve her mom. Ethan didn’t quite know what they were saying, but they knew it was all the truth. They cared about Hannah and Lex so much and if anything happened to them and it was their fault, they wouldn’t know what to do with themself. 

To be honest, they knew that moving to California wasn’t going to fix all their problems. There was still the fact that they and Lex were high school dropouts who probably couldn’t get a good job, and they both knew that Hannah needed to get some form of help for her obvious mental problems. But Ethan couldn’t help feeling like if they talked long and hard about it, their circumstances would become their dream. And telling it to Hannah, telling her things would get better, helped them in a way.

But Hannah wasn’t buying the dream today. “Not better, badder. Much badder.”

Well, they at least knew that was wrong. “Hey, what’s with that grammar? Even I know it’s more bad.” As Ethan said it, they weren’t even certain of that. They were trying to remember Mrs. Davidson’s grammar lessons when they heard a sound that chilled them to the bone. It sounded like… snarling?

“What the hell is that?” they said, standing up. A guy in a black hoodie and checkered baseball cap ran towards them and another man in a suit with a tie around his forehead. Suddenly, the feeling of dread made sense.

“I think we’d better split, Banana,” Ethan said, concerned about the men. “Hey, are you okay?” The baseball hat man screamed and punched them in the face. Ethan had had worse, but it still fucking hurt. They couldn’t even recover before the guy punched them in the stomach. Then, they were just getting pummeled on all sides. 

“Bad blood!” he heard Hannah scream, and then they remembered. They had to protect Hannah. They promised Lex.

“Hannah, quick. The play place by Marshalls, get in the kiddie tunnel!” That’s the last thing they were able to say before the men threw them on the ground.

They were kicking them in the ribs and the head. It hurt. It hurt so bad. They were seeing their life flash before their eyes and it wasn’t pretty. They just wanted the pain to be over. 

Ethan was conscious. How, they didn’t know. The men were touching their jacket and their chest and they didn’t like that whatsoever, but they couldn’t move. 

The men growled something about a doll and it all made sense. They were looking for one of those hideous Wiggly dolls. Dammit, were they going to die because of a doll? That was just undignified.

They heard more yells and all of a sudden someone was leaning over them. “Ethan!” they said.

Lex, they thought. They needed to tell her. 

“Lex. I’ll get you to California, Lex. That way you don’t gotta cry so much no more.”

They needed to say it. Say they loved her. But they were fading fast and they sank.

That’s when they knew they were dead.

They opened their eyes and were met with black. They were floating and felt okay. Everything had stopped hurting. Unfortunately, their emotions had not gone away. Ethan fell to their knees and sobbed. They were never going to see Lex or Hannah again.

Ethan’s thoughts went to them immediately. They wished with every ounce of their being that Lex was safe. If those crazy men had attacked a random kid over the Wiggly, then who knows what they might have done to Lex, a worker at the toy store. They closed their eyes and prayed to whoever was listening that Hannah had gotten to the play place. They hoped the girls could find each other and get to California. For them.

They lost track of everything, including time. 

Then, someone-something?- appeared. It was a face, with clearly masculine and humanoid features, all but his eyes. His eyes were yellow with red rims and it chilled them to the bone. Razor sharp white teeth grinned at him in a terrifying smile that looked more like a grimace

“Hello, Ethan.” the-THING said. “How’s it going?”

“Pretty fucking crappy actually. Thanks for asking,” snarked Ethan. Then, something hit them. “How do you know who I am?”

“I know a lot of things.” More of the man materialized-a hand holding a green apple, dark, slicked back hair, a denim jacket with small green pins on it. He tried to squint and look at the pins-a head, a little Wiggly face and a flag that said SK on it.

"What's that stand for?" Ethan asked, pointing at the flag.

The head's mouth twisted up in a smirk. "Some old friends of mine. But I must admit, you put up a fight. Very impressive.”

Okay, this dude was getting creepier by the second. “How do you know that?”

The man laughed. Not a good, comforting laugh, like Lex’s snorts or Hannah’s giggles, a deep, mocking one. “Didn’t I just tell you? I know a lot of things, kid.” The rest of the man materialized. He was wearing, no lie, a denim shirt and denim jeans. TRIPLE denim. They would have laughed if they hadn’t been so confused. 

“Are you Satan?”  
The creepy smile disappeared. “What?”

“I’m pretty sure you’re Satan. I mean, I always knew I’d end up in hell, but-”

“I’m not Satan!” The smile was back. “I’m much worse.”

“Can you be worse than Satan? I don’t think that that’s possible, man. Then again, that outfit is pretty evil. Triple denim, dude? Major bad decision.” Ethan had no idea why they were still talking. Lex always joked their smart mouth was going to get them killed. Lex. They missed her.

“Call me Wiley,” the thing said, choosing to ignore their last remark. “At any rate, I’m gonna need your help.”

“If I get to flay a rapist or a murderer, sign me up. Anything else, that’s a no.”

“No,” Wiley said, rolling his eyes. “I need to borrow something from you.”

A pit in Ethan’s stomach opened. “What?”

“I need your soul. This won’t hurt me one bit.”

“Wai-”

Wiley snapped his fingers

It was agonizing. Their essence was being ripped slowly from them and it hurt worse than anything, even dying. Even getting kicked in the head. Ethan screamed, fell to the ground and writhed. Then, the pain stopped and they looked up to see a terrifying sight.

Them, leather jacket and all. Wiley had become them. Stolen their soul. 

WIley grinned. “See ya around, Green.” he said in an exact replica of their voice. Ethan screamed and got to their feet to lunge at the thing, but he was gone in an instant. That’s when Ethan burst into tears. 

It was long overdue, they’d kind of been bottling it all up since they were younger, which they knew wasn’t healthy. They weren't exactly the poster child for self care, but they were regretting not helping themself when they were alive.

They weren't sure how long he cried for, but when they were done it felt… better. Not quite good, but better. They recognized that their soul was back, almost casually. They had no idea what Wiley did in his body, but they didn't want to know whatsoever.

Then, something happened. They felt a pull, like when Wiley stole their soul. But this pull was… gentler. Softer. They felt their stomach jump and heard a kindly female voice say:

WAKE.

They blinked slowly and opened their eyes.

A voice called their name and a familiar face winked into view, looking concerned and awed. "Ethan? Can you hear me?"

"Oh. Hi Mr. Houston!" They tried to sit up, but were quickly stopped.

"Kid, I don't think you wanna do that. I mean, you were legally dead for almost-" he checked his watch. "Twelve hours."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Mr. Houston gave them a look. "Do you know where you are?"

"Ughhhhh, Hatchetfield, fuuuuck."

Mr. Houston laughed. "Sorry, kid. I know it's not exactly the best place, but you'll have to deal for now."

California. Lex. They tried to sit up again, but were stopped again. "Where the hell is Lex?"

"She's over there, kid. She's the one that brought you back." 

"Lex brought me back?! From the GRAVE!?"

Mr. Houston winced. "Apparently."

"Holy shit. She's such a badass. I mean, I always knew that but like WOW!" They laughed. "Is she okay?"

"Well, she passed out immediately after so we dunno. It was honestly pretty crazy, kid. We told her you died, and she just stared at us. Then she asked us in a very calm voice where your body was, so we told her. She ran all the way here and did something really freaky. Her fuckin hand disappeared, then reappeared, and she passed out. That's when I saw your body stirring and ran over here."

"Okay. Okay. Okay. That's a lot. Look man, I've had a weird ass time. I DIED, I got my soul stolen, and I'm pretty sure I met denim Satan," Mr. Houston gave them a weird look at the last two things, but they ignored it. "Tell me something mundane that happened?"

"Um, the wiggly dolls spontaneously combusted."

"That is the opposite of mundane, dude."

"Um, me and Becky got together."

"I have no clue who that is. Keep talking."

Mr. Houston told them about Becky Barnes, a nurse with the voice of an angel and the heart of one too. It was calming. Ethan couldn't remember the last time anyone had told them a story. It was nice. They wanted more.

"Kid." said Mr. Houston, jostling them with his shoulder. "I think Lex is up if you want to see her."

Ethan stood up really fast, and then realized it probably wasn't a good idea. "Whoa," they mumbled. "The world's spinning. Everything's spinning. I'm gonna fall."

"No you aren't. After this, we're getting you to a hospital." said Mr. Houston, righting them.

"Nooooo," they moaned, slumping over. "Don't wanna."

"Kid, you gotta. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

As they walked over to Lex and Hannah, Ethan could finally see Lex. She was sitting up, and looked exhausted. Then she locked eyes with them and her face brightened.

"Ethan!"

"Lex!" She stood up and ran towards them. Mr. Houston barely had time to step away before Lex crushed Ethan in a hug.

"Oh god, the ribs, Lex! Watch the ribs please!" They weren't even joking, their ribs hurt like everything. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they and Lex were safe and holding each other. That was enough.

Lex backed away and grabbed their shoulders, like she was trying to make sure they were still there. "I… did it?"

"Yeah, Lexie, you're a fucking necromancer."

She laughed and sobered almost simultaneously. "Ethan, I-"

"I love you."

Lex stared at them, and they kept going. "I've loved you for a long time, Lex Foster. I just never had the guts to say it. I love you. I love you. I love you. Now I'm probably not going to ever stop saying it. I fucking love-"

Lex pulled them back in and kissed them. "I love you too, Ethan Green."

The two touched foreheads and giggled like kids. Then, Ethan looked and saw their second favorite person watching them silently.

Hannah!

"Hey, Hannah," Ethan said. They wanted nothing more than to give her a bear hug too, but they also knew that Hannah was very cautious about touch. And something wasn't right about the look Hannah gave them.

Lex noticed it too. "Hannah, what's wrong?"

She shook her head hard. "Not Ethan."

"Hannah. It's me."

"You died."

Ethan had to laugh at that. "I did."

Hannah started to shake, to rock back and forth on her heels. That was a bad sign.

"Hey, what's shakin, Ban-"

Hannah screamed and ran to Lex. "Lexie! Get away! Not Ethan! Bad double!"

"Hannah, what-" said Lex, trying to be heard over Hannah's screams. Mr. Houston came over and started to try and calm Hannah down, but nothing worked

Ethan wanted to cry. What was wrong with Hannah? What had they done wrong?

"Hannah," they said, crouching down to her little ball self. She shrieked. "Hannah, look at me."

Something in their tone made Hannah stop shrieking, but she still wouldn't look at them.

"Hannah, please. It's me. I don't know what happened, but I'm not gonna hurt you."

She finally looked up and stared them directly in the eyes. It was almost scary; Hannah never did that. Ever. 

"Ethan?" she hesitantly whispered.

And try as they might, they felt tears welling up in their eyes. "Yeah, Hannah. It's me. It's Ethan."

Then she hugged them, and they broke down again. They felt another weight around them, and then another. They knew it was Mr. Houston and Lex, and they started crying even harder. 

They all sat like that for a while, until Lex broke the hug and the silence.

"Hannah, what happened?"

Hannah frowned, trying to remember. "Saw Ethan, but it wasn't them. Was evil. Looked just like you."

No.

Oh no.

"Shit. Hey Lex, can you send me back into the underworld or wherever you pulled me out of? I've gotta go fight denim Satan."

"What?" asked Lex.

"When I was dead, I met this-thing that wore a denim shirt, a denim jacket, and denim jeans."

"That's a fashion sin, and I don't know anything about fashion."

"I agree, Mr. Houston. But back to the point. It 'borrowed' my soul. I think it was using my image to get you to do something for it, huh?"

Hannah nodded. "Give Wiggly up."

"Exactly.” They stood up. “Wow, do I feel like I’m about to pass out.”

"Ethan, you need to get to a hospital." said Mr. Houston. "We've gotta go."

Ethan leaned on Lex. Hannah wouldn't let go of their hand.

And as they walked to Mr. Houston's car, Ethan allowed themself to entertain the thought that maybe, just maybe, it would all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next story is gonna be way more light hearted, trust me.  
> I'm on Tumblr @ifeelasongcomingon


End file.
